


short ficlets

by softpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/pseuds/softpcy
Summary: A collection of drabbles, because I can't ever seem to write complete (or long) fic!





	1. late night cuddles (kyungsoo/chanyeol)

Chanyeol walked into Kyungsoo's room in the middle of the night feeling a little sad and honestly just needed a hug. It had been a long day and he didn’t even want to think about everything that had happened but he also didn’t want to be alone that night. He knows better than to wake him up, but desperate times call for desperate measures, so he sits at the edge of the bed, and holds Kyungsoo's hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb until the other becomes aware of his presence. He knew how much Kyungsoo hated to be woken up rudely so he was trying his best to make this as pleasant as possible. He really didn’t want to be kicked out tonight.

Kyungsoo didn’t speak, but he looked at Chanyeol with a questioning gaze, still drowsy and more than half asleep. “I just need a hug,” Chanyeol explains, and Kyungsoo pulls back the covers to let him in. Chanyeol’s arms tighten around him, and the warmth of Kyungsoo's bed brings tears into his eyes again. He cries quietly into Kyungsoo's chest, while the other ran his fingers through his hair. It felt nice to be held like that.

“Can I sleep here?” Chanyeol whispers, eyes wet and nose a little red. Kyungsoo hums, wiping his thumb across Chanyeol’s cheeks, where the tears were starting to dry. They don’t talk about it, but Kyungsoo knows all Chanyeol needs right now is a good cuddle session and some head petting. Maybe even some kisses later when he’s a bit more awake.

When Chanyeol’s breathing starts to even out, Kyungsoo thinks he had fallen asleep, but Chanyeol tucks his face into the side of his neck and kisses him there. He kisses along his neck and down to his shoulders. Their faces were only inches apart, and Chanyeol places another kiss on his cheek. As he was about to move away, Kyungsoo slides his nose up against Chanyeol’s, eyes closed as he inhales. When he opens his eyes, they are both smiling at each other. Chanyeol kisses him on the lips.

Chanyeol falls asleep a few minutes after, emotions swirling around in his heart. Being upset is both mentally and physically exhausting after all. He wakes up again later, thinking everything that happened was all part of a dream, but he feels the breath on the side of his neck and the arm wrapped around his waist, and he settles back down against him. Chanyeol looks at the boy next to him with so much love he’s almost glad the other isn’t awake to see it. Kyungsoo always takes care of him. He knows exactly what he needs and when he needs it, and today was no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @glacialpeach


	2. confessions (junmyeon/chanyeol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol doesn't tell Junmyeon he likes him. Sehun does.

chanyeol hated people coming over to his apartment unannounced, but when it was junmyeon he found that he didn't really mind. easily, junmyeon makes himself at home, and chanyeol sits back on the same couch and brings his knees up to his chest. 

"what is this about?" he asks. junmyeon must be here for a reason, and he has that look in his eyes that chanyeol never liked. he braces himself for the worst. junmyeon sighs, and runs his fingers through his hair. he looks at chanyeol like he's angry at him, like he's annoyed by his existence and chanyeol just wants this to end so he could curl up on himself and cry. 

"sehun told me."

chanyeol hears a gasp before he realizes it came from his own mouth. sehun was a terrible best friend, he loves him actually, but the other can’t ever seem to keep things to himself. 

"he- what did he tell you?"

junmyeon is giving him a different look this time, and chanyeol feels nothing but dread. he's scared, but he also senses the faintest feeling of butterflies flapping about in his stomach. maybe he's just hungry, he hadn’t had dinner yet. he twists his hands in his lap, and waits patiently for an answer. 

"he said.. you liked me." 

chanyeol would've denied it, he could've made up excuses or said sehun was lying. but he was tired. so tired of this one-sided crush that he just wanted it to be over. he knows junmyeon would most likely reject him (he never showed any interest) but he guesses now he'll know for sure that he has to move on. or to at least try to. 

he fixes his gaze on a sock laying somewhere on the floor, and nods slowly. "i do," he says. well, it's finally out there, but instead of feeling as bad as he thought he would, chanyeol actually feels lighter. like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. he finally said it.

"why didn't you tell me?" junmyeon is reaching for chanyeol's hands in his lap, and holds them in his own. his hands are warm, chanyeol notices. "i've waited for so long."

chanyeol's mouth hangs open slightly, lips parted in shock and junmyeon snickers. "don't give me that face chanyeol, it makes me want to kiss you." chanyeol blushes furiously, pulling his hands away to place them on both of his cheeks. "don't say things like that," he hadn't meant to whine, but he sounded like a child even to himself. 

chanyeol suddenly finds that sock on the floor really interesting again — he can't seem to look up from it. "can i?" junmyeon asks, and turns chanyeol's face towards him by the chin. 

"can you...?" he trails off when he notices junmyeon's gaze fixated on his lips. "yes," he breathes. 

the kiss is soft and gentle, and everything chanyeol has ever dreamed of. junmyeon kisses him like he wants to open him up and get inside him. well, in a way he already has, he was sitting right in his heart. “this is so much better than i expected,” junmyeon says, lips still touching chanyeol’s. “your lips are so soft.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't sleep until i got this written down somewhere and out of my head
> 
> twitter: @glacialpeach


	3. miss you (kyungsoo/sehun)

Kyungsoo is already laying in bed when Sehun comes out of the shower, dressed in his pajamas. His skin is warm and soft and even smells very clean. He used the shower gel that Kyungsoo bought him for his birthday a few months ago and he only ever uses it when he's feeling extra needy and clingy. Sehun uses the excuse that “Hyung, it's expensive, I don't want to use it up quickly” but what Sehun doesn't know is that  _ Kyungsoo knows _ , and he always makes sure to pay a little extra attention to the other whenever he smells the familiar scent. 

Sehun joins him on the bed, taking off Kyungsoo’s glasses and setting them down before dropping himself on top of him. His legs are stretched out behind him and he's lying face down on Kyungsoo’s chest. He's much, much taller, but he loves feeling small and having his boyfriend cuddle him. Kyungsoo’s knees frame Sehun’s hips, and he moves them further apart to accommodate him. 

They don't say anything, but Kyungsoo has one hand running through Sehun’s hair, while his other hand is pressing softly against his back. Sehun hums into Kyungsoo’s shirt, but the sound is much more like a whine.

“You doin’ okay there, babe?” 

Sehun turns his head and rests his chin between Kyungsoo’s pectorals. He's pouting when he says, “Please love me, Hyung.”

The first time this happened Kyungsoo had freaked out. He thought Sehun was somehow convinced that he didn't reciprocate his feelings. He knows that he can be a bit standoffish when it comes to things like this but he's been putting in a lot of effort to make Sehun completely aware of what his feelings are like.

Sehun had explained it to him when he started showing some signs of self-doubt. He said it's not that Kyungsoo doesn't love him, he loves him always, and Sehun knows that, but sometimes he really feels like he needs that extra bit of attention. He needs to be held and taken care of.

Now, Kyungsoo knows exactly what Sehun needs, this has happened more times than he’d like to admit, but he always sets Sehun’s happiness as his first priority, leaving behind tasks half-finished whenever Sehun comes to him and demands attention.

“Anything you want me to do?”

Sehun is looking up at him with slightly pink cheeks, and his hips have started wiggling against Kyungsoo’s excitedly.

“Kiss me.”

They always start like this, Sehun loves kissing Kyungsoo's lips. The flesh is so plump and soft, they were made to be kissed. Kyungsoo had laughed when Sehun told him that, yet still rewarded him with more kisses anyway.

Today is one of those days where Sehun wants nothing more than for Kyungsoo to kiss him. For minutes, hours, he didn't care. One time, he fell asleep with his lips still touching Kyungsoo’s. He refused to go to sleep after Kyungsoo made a comment about his eyelids starting to close but he just whined against his lips and kissed him some more.

Kyungsoo is so smitten. Sehun is just a big baby that loves to be held and kissed occasionally. And he's more than willing to provide that for him whenever he wants it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from cbx's miss you


End file.
